


My Name's Mishima!!

by raikuto



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Game, not much Shiho, shumako mentioned in passing, sorry not a primary shumako fic but they are an item, thank Eiko for mentioning shumako exists in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikuto/pseuds/raikuto
Summary: A short one-shot featuring the biggest Phan-Boy around.





	My Name's Mishima!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like my previous P5 ~~fic~~ [dialogue driven outline], I’ve incorporated the Oregairu light novel translation’s referencing style as indicative of bolded numbers and briefly explained in the footnotes. I apologize to those who find this method and my shitty writing jarring while reading.

A year and a half after the Phantom Thieves saved Japan from a pseudo-god on that particular Christmas Eve, I swear I still get epic chills remembering that day; anyway, my parents and I decided to move out of Tokyo during my third year in Shujin. I really didn’t want leave, especially since the former Phantom Thieves know me and hung out on occasion before Amamiya left. But apparently, a job offer in Chiba presented my family with more opportune income. With the moving and assimilating to a new city and high school, I didn’t have time to progress on my documentary on the Phantom Thieves. Of course, I won’t use their real names. Anyway, fast forward to today on a summer evening here in Chiba, I was walking home with a certain senpai.

For almost a week, almost every time my last college class ends she fetches me and gives a rundown of some guy who attempts to make advances toward her. I wanted to go home, but I couldn’t help but listen since she was requesting my help as fellow Shujin alumni. At first, I thought her talking to me was suspicious as she looked the type who wouldn’t give me the time of day. And recently despite her being the only girl I hang out with recently, I haven’t figured out why she would come to me. I can only gather that the law of proximity dictates she sought a familiar acquaintance. Do we happen to be the only two from Shujin?

Anyway, just now Takao-san devised up a plan to appoint me as her “bodyguard”. Earlier today, she accepted the guy’s offer to associate for a bit, though she clearly didn’t desire to as evident of her description of the guy’s annoying persistence throughout the week. According to her instructions, I am to channel my inner Phantom Thief and discretely listen in on their conversation. If things go haywire, Takao-san will give a signal via a prepared S.O.S text and it’ll be my turn to step in. Should the situation occur, I honestly wouldn’t know what to do from there. But couldn’t say “no” to her… perhaps I’m weak to strong haughty women who are one year my senior?

“So Nishimaka, do you understand the deal?” Takao-san asked.

“Yeah. I’ll just huddle up in the bushes and assist when necessary,” I replied.

“Good! I hereby appoint Nishikita my official personal bodyguard. Don’t you dare skip out on tomorrow.” And with that, Takao-san sauntered off. I shot a stare towards her direction. She then turned and spoke, “See ya tomorrow, Mishio.” I lazily waved as she continued to slowly diminish from view.

I waited until I couldn’t see any more of her figure before I quietly muttered, “It’s Mishima…” Well, guess I’ll head home. I don’t want to bother asking why she often addresses me with a variety of incorrect names.

…

I slumped onto my bed. Talking with Takao-san exhausted me. Like my classes at Chiba U at the were enough. After I finished homework, I heaved a sigh and dozed off. I have to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow’s ordeal with Takao-san. My eyelids felt heavy and thankfully sleep overtook me. Wait, why did I suddenly picture Amamiya’s cat before I passed out? **[1]**

…

Yawn. I let that out without care.

“Yo. You ready Mishiki?” Takao-san said nonchalantly.

“Oo…” I held in another yawn before continuing, “I’ll be at my designated spot before you and that guy show up.”

“Mmmhmm~ Great! The dude will show up any minute now so off you go.” As Takao-san shooed me away, my eyes caught the presence of a guy approaching her. I began my casual walk to a nearby park.

…

“So what’s up?” Takao-san started off in disinterest as she sat down the bench in front of my hiding spot.

“I dunno. What you doin’ after this? Wanna go out karaoke or something?” The aforementioned guy asked as he takes his place next to her on the bench, uncomfortably close to her. Ugh, I hate people like him. Reminds me of the bullies back then.

Takao-san showed obvious disdain yet the guy didn’t take the hint and went on.

“Y’know, weren’t you one of them Shujin kids? How about I show you some scenic spots better than this here park. Someplace you’d find romantic than places you’d ever seen in Tokyo?”

Though I couldn’t see them, I can imagine Takao-san staring at him in disdain. There was a pause before she replied, “Yeah… No.”

“Um– what?” He said with mock tone.

Dude, she said “no”. And what’s with that fakeness after being rejected? Oh no, I have an idea what kind of guy he is now. He’s one of those who’re ignorant and keeps shoving their way on others.

“Why ask me specifically?” Takao-san coldly remarked.

“Um– I always find you attractive. Ain’t that enough?”

“What is it about me that you find attractive? Looks aside, that is.”

“Ah– ain'tcha the kind who’ll go out and do stuff? Y’know, experience the high life and all.” As he finished, I wondered what he meant by the high life.

I peered out the bushes just enough to not be caught and saw that Takao-san never let up her cold visage.

“Look. Just no. Okay, I’m not into guys who pick up girls who expect them to cave their way. I had enough of that shit.” She adamantly stated.

“You think I’m that lowly huh? I saw you back then in the red light district back in Tokyo going into those establishments. Don’t think you can fool me into thinking you ain’t one of them loose girls.” He excused her refusal and pestered her further.

I focused in on Takao-san’s reaction. She just rolled her eyes and took out her phone. Does this mean…

brr brr

I felt my phone vibrate. Guess it’s my turn… this will be weird. With a sigh, I shot up from my seclusion in the bushes.

The guy snapped his head around and yelled, “What the fuck? Who are you?!”

“Ne-Nevermind who I am. Anyway, she c-clearly doesn’t want to ha-hang out with you.” I said with slight hesitation. I’m actually kinda scared right now to the point my exhaustion dissipated. But I’ve been through similar situations before. I can at least try to fulfill my role as Takao-san’s bodyguard. Why did I even bother?

Takao-san crossed her arms. “You heard him, I don’t want to nor will I reconsider.” Damn, had that been me on the receiving end of those words, that might be the end of me. Note to self, do not piss her off.

“What? You’re sayin’ you’d hang with this pipsqueak?” He asked, receiving no verbal response from either of us.

I felt parts of my body tremble but proceeded to face the guy’s intimidation head on. Some bodyguard I am. Again, why did I bother? Takao-san on the other hand just shook her head slowly sideways.

The guy dropped his fake polite act and with hostility exclaimed, “Hey baby dick, want to get at it?”

Huhh? What does that even mean? Before I can voice my confusion, Takao-san interrupts.

“No. You leave.”

Her words were ineffective as the guy begins to approach us with a predatory frenzied expression. Seriously? Oh man what now? Why am I needed for– no.

If Amamiya taught me anything, it’s that I can make something out of myself if I can manipulate confidence and act on consequences accordingly. And boy am I scared but I can’t leave Takao-san. So why do I bother? I just want to make sure Takao-san doesn’t get hurt. No one will hurt the people I know any longer…

I glared at the guy. But soon I registered a fist flying towards me. Oh shi– Well, I can take it. Unlike the bullies, I have a reason for being in the moment. Just then, I saw Takao-san moving in front of me. What? No! Why?

Takao-san blocked the incoming impact with her palm. I was surprised but then realized who I’m acquainted with. Wow Takao-san. Now I’m second guessing why I’m really here as a bodyguard. And like that my worries were for naught. If I knew she possessed some form of self-defense, would I have gone out of my way to assist her? I don’t know. All I can say for certain is that it felt thrilling to fight for the very same causes the Phantom Thieves have. While the guy was in a state of shock when he clashed with Takao-san’s palm, I charged at the guy with a shoulder bash. And this time, Takao-san was surprised.

The guy was downed. Did I just do a critical like in that one RPG where people fight with their other selves and do super effective damage? Oh man, maybe I should play games with Sakamoto again, I do miss–

“That hurt.” The guy said. “You know what?” He then stuck up his middle finger before he retreated. “Fuck you and that slutbag.”

I relaxed my posture and sat on the bench. Now I’m tired again. Seriously how did someone like him get into Chiba U?

Takao-san sat down as well and turned her head toward me. “Yo, you holding up okay Mishio?” That’s the second time that’s been used…

I nodded and leaned back more. "How about your hand?"

She nodded in response. I guess she prepared herself. Well that's that.

I tilted my head to look up. This breeze is relaxing. I then veered my eyes to Takao-san and saw that she looked ahead.

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you to be my bodyguard.”

And you know what? I really don’t mind. But I'm wondering that now. “No. May I ask why?”

“Well, I don’t know really.” She simply said. Nice, Takao-san. You and I both. “But like–” Oh, she had more to say to that. “– it was actually because you were from Shujin.”

Figures. “You weren’t hurt.” Thankfully I wasn’t either. “So in the end, it’s fine.”

“Mmhm. And you’re relieved of bodyguard duty.”

“Sure, Takao-senpai.” I made an attempt at teasing.

“You twerp Mishio,” Takao-san commented before quietly looking ahead.

Well, that elicited a chuckle from me. That’s a third time that name has been used. Is this her favorite now?

And like that, we sat there quietly for a long while.

…

Not long after, the peacefulness broke off from the sound of Takao-san’s phone. She swiftly gave her screen a few swipes and taps. “MakoMako seems to be doing well.” MakoMako? Did she mean Niijima?

“You personally knew our former StuCo Prez?” I asked.

“Yup. A few weeks after the incident with that Pedoshida guy.” She answered with slight disgust.

“You mean Kamoshida, right?” I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly after I asked.

“I know what I said.” She brushed off with a small giggle.

“Besides, she and her boyfriend helped me to see that most people go for superficial flings. I just don’t want that type of relationship, bad for the long term and all.”

I was suddenly curious. “Hey, when that guy said he saw you before from the red light district…”

“If I’m to guess, you probably want to know if that’s true.”

I nodded.

“Yeah. But that was then. Long story short, some host took advantage of my desire to feel important and I would’ve played into that asshole’s plan to ensnare me into his shady shit had it not been for MakoMako and her bf. She also taught me some moves in case someone tries to make advances on me when she found out I'd be moving to Chiba due to family circumstances.” So like me, she too moved to Chiba as well due to similar reasons.

“Even outside of school, our good old Prez looks out for others.” Glad to know that she too was a Phantom Thief.

“For real. Wanna see a pic of her and her bf she just sent? You were friends with her bf, right?”

“Oh I mean, if you’re fine with that. And yeah, Amamiya was in my class during our second year.”

“Awesome. Here ya go.” Takao-san flashed me her screen. My eyes were met with a smiling pair of our former Prez and the same old messy haired– whoa.

“Is he back in Tokyo?” I asked.

“Seems like it.”

“Aw man, I haven’t finished the documentary yet.”

“Hmm? What documentary?”

“Oh nothing.” Whew, stupid me, almost let out my surprise. Since Takao-san is friends with Prez, I might as well give her the surprise treatment of finding out her friend was a Phantom Thief! “Just a personal project of mine.”

Takao-san playfully rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled back her phone. “I just messaged her that I’m chilling out with you here in Chiba.”

“Ehhehhhehh… you didn’t have to mention me.” I embarrassingly said.

“True.” Ouch, that one-liner wounded me.

At least today I learned that Amamiya is in Tokyo again. Maybe during the break, I can stop by. I made a mental note to message him on Chat later.

…

It was getting late. Takao-san and I got up from the bench and stretched.

“Thanks for today, Nishiwishi.” Really Takao-san? While I am welcome to her mannerism, that name wasn’t even remotely close. What happened to Mishio?

I mustered up what energy I had left to retort. “All right listen. My name is…”

“Mishima-kun?” Entered a new female voice.

Takao-san and I turned to whoever interjected. The newcomer had a soft visage. Her hair was jet black, similar to Amamiya, and sported a ponytail tied by a pink scrunchie. As I follow my gaze to her dark brown eyes, I immediately realized…

“Su-Suzui?” Crap, I stuttered. Did she move here to Chiba since then?

Shiho Suzui alternates somewhat confused glances between Takao-san and I. The former stares hard towards Suzui. Whereas Suzui soon stood ground and reciprocates an equally unphased stare. If I were to suddenly turn this encounter into a precursor to an imminent fight between the two… no. Oh no! I don’t think even as Takao-san’s bodyguard I’d stop their foreboding clash. Please, I beg you two. Don’t turn this into Super Bash Shujin Alumni! **[2]**

What the heck was I even thinking? Anyway, I should break the awkward tension as the two haven’t let go of each other’s sights. But then suddenly, my mind was assaulted by a repressed memory. Damn it…

**Author's Note:**

> **[1]: Damn it Morgana, I don’t want to bed yet!! (intentional bad English)**
> 
> **[2]: A somewhat in-game parody of the party game Super Smash Bros. In the Casino Palace, Futaba references Smash as “Super Bash Bros.” This also serves as a hint on the major subject of one of my next P5 fics, though I’m having trouble finishing it… okay, I have trouble finishing all of them with my terribly bland writing.**


End file.
